The present invention relates to an arc welding method and apparatus which cause the end of the welding wire to be delivered rotatively in a definite period, and weave it from the delivery hole of the welding nozzle without causing the welding nozzle to be displaced, moved or rotated necessarily in perpendicular direction with respect to that of the welding line in butt welding of thick board.